Common customer appliances and electrical devices are being equipped to connect to wireless networks to provide smart homes and lighting system controlled by smartphones. Networking common electrical components and appliances is sometimes referred to as the “Internet of Things” (IoT) or the “Internet of Everything” (IoE).
While including wireless connectivity in ordinary appliances and integrating such smart appliances in wireless networks will provide customers with convenience and new services, the widespread deployment of such technologies will require customers to learn how to implement and use such devices. One reason that customers may resist implementing networked devices is the perceived difficulty of installing a smart appliance in a customer's private network. The process of configuring a smart appliance to communicate with a private wireless network involves exchanging credentials so that a secure communication link can be can be established between the appliance and the network. This process is sometimes referred to as “onboarding.”
While customers are increasingly familiar with connecting a computer or smart phone to a private wireless network (e.g., WiFi network), the onboarding process is more challenging for appliances that lack a display and user interface (e.g., keyboard). Devices without a display and convenient user interface are sometimes referred to as “headless devices.” Headless devices typically require the use of another computing device to complete the onboarding process, requiring customers to obtain another device or configure their smartphone or other device with an onboard application that they must learn how to use. Thus, on boarding of headless devices can be intimidating or frustrating to for customers who are uncomfortable with technology. Thus, to enable the widespread deployment of Internet of Things devices, simple and convenient installation procedures are desirable.